Derek Hale
|hidep= |species=*Werewolf (originally/currently) *Alpha Werewolf (formerly) |gender=Male |eyes=*Brown *Blue (as a Werewolf) *Gold (as a Werewolf; briefly) *Red (as an Alpha; formerly) |hair=Brown |family=*Talia Hale † (mother) *Cora Hale (sister) *Laura Hale † (sister) *Peter Hale (uncle) *Malia Tate (cousin) |others=*Kate Argent (ex-girlfriend) *Paige † (ex-girlfriend) *Jennifer Blake † (ex-girlfriend) *Braeden (girlfriend) |hideo= |pack= |betas=*Jackson Whittemore *Isaac Lahey *Erica *Boyd *Victoria Argent |kills= |cause of death= |actor=*Tyler Hoechlin (adult) *Ian Nelson (teenager) |first=Wolf Moon |last=Smoke and Mirrors}} Derek S. Hale is a character on Teen Wolf. He débuts in the first episode of the first season. He is portrayed by guest cast member Tyler Hoechlin. History Kanima After everyone apart from Scott and Isaac, leave the locker room, Derek and his uncle show up. They say that they all need to have a little conversation. Scott wonders what the hell is going on. Derek says that Peter knows how to stop Jackson. Scott and Isaac tells him that Jackson’s dead. Peter says that that’s not good news because if that happened then he thinks Gerard wanted it to happen. Back at the house, with Peter, they uncover his hidden laptop from the Hale House and use it to look up what is happening to Jackson. Peter tells Derek that they need Lydia. Peter says that they’re rushing into things and need to take some time to think, to relax, to formulate a gameplan. While Scott with Allison and her father pull up at this abandoned building, Derek makes an "entrance". Derek tells them to get Jackson inside. Derek is about to kill him. Derek says that the Kanima is being controlled by Gerard and that he wanted this to happen, wanted him to get stronger. Allison’s father says no, that his father wouldn’t allow a rabid dog — a rabid anything to live. That’s when *of course* Gerard enters the scene and says that his son is correct. Jackson awakes and, with extended claws, thrusts his hand into Derek’s stomach. Gerard says that he’s done a good job, that not only was he bringing Jackson to Derek to help save the day but that he was also bringing Jackson to him. The Kanima is fully reborn and he attacks Allison’s father. All the werewolves take their shapes and begin fighting Jackson. Peter stands back and watches. He’s concerned when Derek gets slashed. Allison stabs Isaac — but he’s not dead. The Kanima turns on Allison and Gerard reveals that he has cancer. There’s no cure, but he says the supernatural has a cure. He says that he’d kill his own son to survive. Gerard wants Scott to kill Derek to save Allison. Scott makes Derek bite Gerard, who wants to change into a werewolf. He holds up his arm. It’s bleeding blackness. Scott says that, "Everyone always said that Gerard always has a plan, so I had one too." Turns out he filled Gerard’s medicine with mountain ash, so that the bite wouldn’t take. Gerard spits up a lot of black nasty goo. Derek says, "why didn’t you tell me" about your plan. Scott says, "You might be an alpha, but you’re not my alpha." Gerard, in his final breaths yells "KILL THEM ALL!" Stiles and Lydia bust through the wall and hits the Kanima with his jeep. Lydia shared a moment with Jackson, causing him to change back from the Kanima to human. Derek and Peter lunge and stab Jackson with their claws to prevent him from turning again. Jackson falls to the floor, lifeless before he slowly gets back up and opens his eyes revealing to everyone that he is now a werewolf with blue eyes. Kate and her Berserkers Braeden and Derek are discussing the trip to Mexico and Derek doesn't feel like he will make it back alive. He and Braeden share a kiss and he says that he is okay with not coming back if it will save Scott and Kira. Peter walks in and tells them that killing a berserker is almost impossible and Peter says that he, Malia and Liam will need to help. Braeden, Derek, Peter, Stiles, Liam and Malia are all at a rendezvous point and brainstorm on how to stop Kate. Derek gives Liam the triskelion to help him control himself when the full moon comes, he also states that he used it himself when he was younger. In the back of the van, Derek helps Liam control himself under the full moon and tells him to say alpha, beta, omega but Liam loses control. Stiles remembers another mantra which seems to work as he has Liam recite "The Sun, The Moon, The Earth." Liam is now happy with his control and strength and as Derek opens the door of the van he is attacked by a berserker and mortally wounded but Braeden saves him from being finished off. Derek tells the pack to go on without him and he looks at Stiles especially telling him to save Scott. Derek says that Lydia was right as she predicted his death in previous episodes and now it seems like he is at the end. Braeden is with Derek trying to have him hang on for dear life. Derek later dies in Braeden's arms. The battle still wages on after Derek has now transformed into something pure. He is now more a wolf than he has ever been before reaching a fully evolved werewolf. Derek's strength is so great that even he is surprised and Chris Argent puts the final bullet into Kate. After the battle is over and everyone is safe, Derek and Braeden are happy to see each other alive. Appearances Season Two *"Master Plan" Season Four *"Smoke and Mirrors" References Category:Season One Characters Category:Season Two Characters Category:Season Three Characters Category:Season Four Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Guest Characters Category:Werewolves Category:Alpha Werewolves Category:Hale Family